


Terran Anatomy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Rocket has some odd ideas about Terran anatomy





	Terran Anatomy

"You were!"

"I was not, Rocket!" Peter protested.

"I am Groot!"

"You're too young to hear this, cover your earholes," Rocket said.

"I am Groot!"

"That is not how humans masturbate!"

Rocket scoffed. "Then what were you doing?"

"Cutting my toenails!"

"Pfft! You were getting yourself off. Terrans have sensitive feet, you can't fool me."

"What?"

"That's why they're usually covered up in boots and shoes and those feet warmers."

"Socks?"

"Not like my feet." Rocket displayed one bare foot.

"I am Groot."

Peter sighed and covered his face with one hand. "You know I have a penis."

"And? That's not the only kind of genitalia."

"You think Terrans also have sex organs in their feet?"

"Yeah. Like those whaddyacallems, the turquoise aliens with six feet and two heads. No penis or vagina or balls; one foot is used for impregnating, one foot is for being impregnated, two are for pleasure, one's actually a weapon and other I think is just for balance. And boy do they know how to pleasure. I've seen it on the Adult Only entertainment streams."

"I am Groot!"

"I know they don't call them feet but I'm trying to make a point here."

"I am Groot."

Rocket turned back to Peter. "So if you're playing with your feet like you were, don't be surprised if people think you're having some solo fun!"

Peter was about to refute this, remembered some of the kinky shit he'd seen that did involve humans and sometimes did involve feet and indeed some of the things he'd done that may have included his feet or someone else's feet and sighed.

"Don't come in my room when I'm masturbating then," he said and stomped off.

Rocket shook his head. "Should mop the deck after you've walked your naked Terran feet all over it," he called.


End file.
